Some Things are Acceptable Others Aren't
by KawaiiKupcake
Summary: Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke wants his younger brother Uzumaki Naruto as his. Too bad Hatake Kakashi was promised Naruto as wife. With this in mind and one Hyuuga Hinata as his betrothed, Sasuke is determined to fight for what he wants. Full summery inside.
1. The Break Down

**Though not my first time writing SasuNaru, it is my first time developing their relationship and bending them to my sadistic will. And guess what? I'm having fun.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, its plot or any of its characters. I do however own an overactive imagination and am borrowing Naruto's characters for my insane imagination.**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru...others to be determined.**

**Warnings: Foul language, cross-dressing, yaoi – boyxboy relations, Sakura bashing. OOC Naruto for he is way too sensitive and sweet. Possessive Sakura hating Uchiha. **

**Summary: After, the fire ate the Second Founding Clan of Konoha, the First Founders; the Uzumaki clan, took in the only surviving member, Uchiha the Younger and adopted him. Uzumaki tradition states that children of the Uzumaki Clan are to be betrothed to the partner of their Father's choice. At his birth, the son of Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina became promised to his father's prize student Hatake Kakashi. Upon Sasuke's adoption, the raven was promised to the Hyuuga clan's heir, Hinata.**

**P.S. For all you Sakura lovers back away quickly because the use of skank, whore and skuzzy slut will bring you to tears.**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Break Down **

Sasuke was bored and on the brink of losing his mind. Mostly, because of the pink haired stalker slut that didn't have the sentence "Leave me the fuck alone, you stupid tart" checked off as a warning by now, since the stalking had started sometime in his 5th year of school when the dumb bimbo had been in 2nd. Over the years she took it into her fucked up-few brain celled-head that she was part of his close group of friends – Gaara, Neji, and Shino. Because Sasuke loved his peace of mind and Neji, Shino and Gaara couldn't be bothered to care half the time they accepted her as 'one of them' even though that could never be. First of all, she had a twat and they didn't. Second, she was dumb as hell and they were ranked as Konoha's highest IQ holding citizens in order from 1st to 4th: Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Shino. And the 21-25th ranked scientific and theoretical academic minds of all Japan.

At the moment Sasuke had half the mind to take her air filled head and rip it off in one clean move. Sakura was taking what should be a relaxing morning hanging in the school's student parking lot with his friends and turning it into 'What me and Ino-Pig did over the weekend' announcement. Dumb broad couldn't seem to get it into her head that her annoyingly high pitched voiced was enough to stress the brain and ears without her pushing her fake abundant breasts into his arm.

What made it worse was the outfit – if you could call what she was wearing an _outfit_ – that bared her body. The pink haired freshmen was showcased in a tight black skirt that was probably an inch or two beneath whatever kind of underwear she chose to put on and a tight black short sleeved t-shirt that stopped just below the curve of her plastic C-cup. Yea, she had surgery done in her 7th year of school. Over the t-shirt that looked more like a hankie with sleeves was a pink sleeveless hoodie that was zipped enough to show off a black belly button ring shaped like a raven. Pink knee-highs covered her skinny legs and black and white converses adorned her small feet. The heavy eye-liner, black lace choker that held a silver cross and a matching charm bracelet that had a pattern of raven, cross, heart, raven etc, and black nail polish finished off her look. It was obviously designed to show off skin and catch the attention of certain dark haired hottie.

In all actuality it might have worked; if it wasn't for the fact that he hated her, was gay, thought her the bane of his existence, her slutty and annoying personality, he hated her… uh, you get the point. If it wasn't for her personality and her whore-ish tendency she would look pretty cute and her pale skin was just lovely with her pink hair but she always fucked herself over with her big ass mouth and her actions. Sucks to be her.

As for the rest of the guys, they felt the same way about her. Just not to the degree of the Uchiha. Their feelings lay more under the Dislike category than Absolute Hate and Disgust. Maybe, except for Gaara; it took a lot to get a reaction out of him and the pinkette was not even worthy of his opinion. Or he was trying really hard to curve the "I WANT TO PEEL HER SKIN OFF AND BURN IT" urge that he had. Who knew?

Sasuke sighed and ran his left hand through his styled hair. That morning he found himself lazier than usual and messily combed black bangs over his eyes and left the rest bed mussed. It must have been one of his few off days because he didn't even blink an eye when his younger brother Naruto – ever the DracoHarry shipper – commented on his "Harry Potter" look. Whatever the fuck that was.

As the blonde blew through his thoughts, onyx flicked to the left of the parking lot to the front of Konoha Higher Educational Prep School, searching frantically for a hint of bright gold. Just as quickly a sunny laugh trickled from the school yard to the student parking lot and Sasuke swore his heart trembled the laugh was so beautiful. While, for all the world to see he might call his beloved brother a pansy assed freak; he couldn't love the blonde more.

Well, to be truthful, he did think that on and off, but it had nothing to do with the way Naruto dressed or thought. Even the way he acted didn't bother him much, just the annoying whining he did when there wasn't any more mango shower gel left or how he got that weird constipated look when his make-up or nail polish got fucked up. Sometimes, Naruto was literally the sister he never had.

* * *

Beside him, Sakura twitched against Sasuke's arm, freaking out by the weird spasms it was going through. Annoyed that he was making fun of the shopping story that she was telling she turned her head up to glare/pout at him. It only surged her anger more when she found his attention fixed on a certain petite blond.

_Why is he always looking at that no good piece of trash? Only a sick fag would dress up in _**that**. Her thoughts dripped with disgust and barely concealed envy. She eyed the small blond, mouth wrinkled with displeasure.

Naruto was presently being chased around in circles by that dog-boy freak the school's uniform skirt he wore flying up to reveal tan thigh. It must have seriously bothered her that her bony legs looked horrible in a skirt – she wouldn't be surprised if he were panties under it (which in fact he did azure blue bikini to be exact) - compared to Naruto's swimming toned legs and arms. With the issued black and blue short pleated skirt he wore a small blue vest – (like the girl ones) - over a black short sleeved t-shirt. Flat thigh high black boots looked really cute with the outfit and Sasuke just felt like grabbing him up and eating him up. Not long after they started running in circles Kiba the no barrier-knowing asshole tripped over a patch of grass with his DCs. Sitting on the ground, sobs shaking his body at the thought of dirt on his Jack Skeleton zip up hoodie, poor little sympathetic Naruto ran over to his long time friend almost in tears himself at his friend's distress.

Except, when he went to hug his short arms around Kiba, the dog lover tackled him to the ground, tears miraculously gone. Struggling against his hold, the boy with hair like sunshine thrashed frantically and it worsened after the dull tones of a certain pervy sensei appeared. Immediately, Kiba stood up because he was not insane enough to challenge the masked man in person. Not that possessive Icha Icha lover; no f-in way. He must have been totally unaware of the glares plagued with death and torture sent his way by a angered raven.

Sheepishly, Naruto ran to greet the sliver haired man whom he loved with the passion of any besotted high schooler and jumped into the waiting man's arms. It was clear that Naruto was desperate to come across as perfectly willing to marry the Home Ec/English teacher then and there to prove his loyalty to his father's former student. He was really insecure like that.

Before Sasuke could dwell on that particular dark train of thought and the fervent need to mutilate Sakura the bell sounded and with that she-man began pulling him toward the building in a way undignified of the Uchiha heir, the last glimpse he captured of the golden haired boy was the glittering onyx black rose hair clip that had cost his father a small fortune – it was onyx, diamond and platinum - held back the boy's right bang.

Gathering his wits, he roughly took control of his arm from the pink slut and walked with the grace and ease of his name to first period – Home Ec. When he had first signed up for this class it was for Naruto who had not wanted to be in the same class with Kakashi by himself – never mind the other 18 or so other students – so he had pleaded and begged with Kiba and his big brother Sasuke. Along with Sasuke obviously came the rabid she-beast. The Home Ec class, along with several other extracurricular classes, was the only subject that permitted grades 10th-12th to participate in together. The school rarely allowed this unless it was something scholastic like tutoring or student-teaching. This did not explain how that banshee had managed to get into the class but whores did have their own way of getting things didn't they?

Out of Sasuke and Naruto's friends Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru attended this class. Gaara, because he had some weird intense obsession with pastry and Shikamaru because he had deemed that his dear friend should have back up but regularly mentioned how troublesome it was. Naruto deep in his over swollen heart believed he was only there to laugh at him but was too enabling to say anything. Kiba simply enjoyed the ride. There were two groups of students in Home Ec – Culinary and Pastry. Of course you wouldn't expect Sasuke to be happily mixing up cake batter and getting all messy and he wasn't since it was an Uchiha custom to know how to cook meals under necessary circumstances (a sick wife). He was sure that if the Uchihas had been alive, they would have balked and promptly disowned him from the family. Gaara, Kiba and Gaara took the Pastry class while Shikamaru joined Sasuke and Sakura in Culinary.

Walking down the hallway with for Uzumaki Naruto, you would have been thinking that he was the school's reigning goddess. For the blonde was showered with sweet smiles, friendly hugs, and warm feelings. And truly for KHEP he was. He had never once insulted someone, accidentally or purposely, excluding his older brother; he always bestowed kindness on everyone even the school's outcasts who were considered dangerous and practically had STAY AWAY stamped on their forehead. He was basically the girl next door for the teenagers and he lived it up with happiness.

Walking down the hallway with Uchiha Sasuke, you would have been thinking that he was the school's sex god. For the raven was showered with panties, phone numbers, cat calls and burning feelings of lust. And truly for KHEP he was. With his tone body, alabaster tone, full pale pink lips and clod glare, he was the wet dream of the teenagers (girls and boys). Basically Naruto was the guy that they dreamed of being together with forever with a bunch of sunny smiling kids. While Sasuke was the guy they all wanted to fuck. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was extremely sickened by the horny fucks, mostly the girls and the guys that called themselves "The Ever Loving Flamers". Seriously not kidding there. As his elder brother had to do before him and their male counterparts before them, he coldly and with grace strode through the hallway, ignoring the stares and offers of sex. This was actually the one thing that Sakura was useful for: making his path through the hallway easier. And she relished the task every day.

Today, there was an increase of gushy admires for Naruto as he walked down the hallway hand in Hatake sensei's firm grip.

Today, there was an overwhelming develop of pant soiling and an extreme decrease of offers, phone number and undergarments, as Sasuke filled the hallway with inky black hatred and blood red eyes.

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke how I love the way you make me cream. Sasuke oh Sasuke can you please, please make this dream?" Paper could be heard crackling and the sleepy voice that had read the note followed with a sigh of "Troublesome."

Sasuke raised a brow at one of the four friends of Naruto he could tolerate. Like every other morning the weed smoking hoodie wearing under an open and wrinkled uniform Shikamaru read out Sasuke's morning love notes, while he prepared his dish – today it was onigiri, Sakura seethed and attempted to make rice that she always burned and Shikamaru lounged against the counter, ass settled on a stool.

Sasuke didn't really know what to think, other than if he should add a little chicken into his onigiri or just leaving them with a strip of nori. Maybe, his fans were running out of creative steam or something since they had been writing these love notes for 12 years.

He decided on a deep chuckle, refusing to comment as he cut his nori strip into even slices.

"You would think they would learn that there was more to life than sex…like the wonderful plant we call marijuana." Shika sighed his sad sigh. He truly thought it a shame that not everyone lit up and lived happily ever after.

With 30 minutes left of class and Sasuke basically done with his preparation and only needed to from his rice triangles, he leaned casually next to Shika, elbows planted firmly on the counter's edge, feet a foot apart on the floor, legs relaxed with slightly bent knees. This was his favorite part of the morning, relaxing with Bud Head and watching Naruto as he proceeded to make a deliciously sweet pastry while making a mess with Kiba.

At the state they were in, it looked more like they had been playing around with their mix instead of actually creating a sweet cake. Currently, Naruto's cheeks were covered with batter and frosting and Kiba had it all over himself; luckily he had taken off his precious sweater beforehand. It never failed to surprise him how messy they could get but still manage to leave in Kiba's case his necklace with a small jewel of his dog Akamaru and in Naruto's whatever priceless jewel he had in that day's hairclip and his clothes that always remained mess-free through it all. Their station was unfortunately a different story and looked like the middle of a war zone of ingredients.

As they laughed and formed their chocolate cupcakes, loneliness settled in his heart that Naruto always managed to be happy when Sasuke wasn't in his immediate presence.

Five minutes later, Sakura attached herself to Sasuke's right arm again, leaving her burned rice in the trash where it belonged. She was one of those microwave people and had no cooking ability at all that didn't involve eating up premade food.

He continued to ignore her, trading comments on the colossal mess feet away from them with Shika. That passed the time for him until there were only eight minutes left of class. He detached his arm once again to form his afternoon snack for basketball. When he was finished with that he placed them carefully into a bento box with the Uchiha fan on it that was once his grandmother's and put it into his backpack.

"Hey, Sasu-chan!" Sasuke turned to the happy call and smirked at the proud smile on the blonde's face and the love and admiration in his azure eyes. Naruto blushed slightly and pouted that he had only gotten a stupid smirk but pushed that aside and raised his arms so that Sasuke could see the prize that was held in cupped hands. "I know that you really like the choco cakes that I make!" His heart beat harder as Naruto's simple declaration made him feel better than he ever remembered feeling. He had to stop the trembling of his hands before he reached out and took the cupcake from Naruto.

He was about to turn and around and place it on the counter so that he could sling his bag on as it was a minute or two before the bell was supposed to ring, but a low whimper made him look at Naruto. Naruto who was pouting and tears were forming in his too blue eyes. Sasuke sighed and reluctantly took a bite out of the vanilla iced chocolate cupcake.

Sasuke didn't dislike sweets, he just didn't want others to think he did because then he would have atrocious amounts of cookies and the like invading his locker and such and he didn't have the patience for that. If people thought he preferred bitter food than they were wrong. It would most likely miff the student population to find out that he enjoyed them as much as his blonde crush adored Ramen – and that was saying something.

It was all the Uzumakis fault that he liked sweet things anyway. Damn, sweet tooths.

And what made the cupcake taste even better was the knowledge that Naruto made it with him in mind. _Take that Kakashi!_

Naruto beamed and threw his arms around Sasuke's slim waist. "I'm so glad you like them, Sasuke! You don't know how much this means to me." He then proceeded to nuzzle his whiskered cheek against the soft fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

Before he had time to truly enjoy the hug and nuzzle, the blonde was off again, with another choco cake in his hand heading straight for that phony fuck Kakashi. To Sasuke's dismay, it was slightly bigger and the rosy blush on Naruto's cheeks was more pronounced as he handed the sweet morsel to the Home Ec/English teacher.

Kakashi quirked a brow at Naruto's innocent behavior. The older man's hand snatched out and wrapped firmly around the blonde's slender wrist, leading it to his now open mouth. A flaming red Naruto babbled and tried fleetingly to wrench his hand back but was overpowered. Kakashi closed his lips over Naruto's fingers and the cake. Even though Sasuke couldn't see – not because of the flaming red jealously mind you – what was going on inside that pervert's mouth, Naruto's squeak and trembling lips told it all. A moment later the bell rang and the class left, seeing as the teacher was too busy to dismiss the class, not that he did anyway. Sasuke left almost immediately sick to his stomach at the sight and absolutely sure that had he stayed a second longer he would have exploded and broken something. Preferably, Kakashi's masked face. Hooded brown eyes watched the raven's fast retreat thinking that if Sasuke calmed down and lit one up he would have been in a way better mood.

* * *

**Heey guys!! Back with the SasuNaru fic I promised months ago and the first chapter is finaly done and out! Aren't you guys proud of me? I hoped you liked this chapter because I loved it and it took me like 2 months to write it. :? For those who are waiting for the Fighting for the Forbidden Re-write the first chapter is scheduled to be out next week around Wednesday but we'll see. Love you guys,**

**KawaiiKupcake**


	2. Where the Dark Things Lie

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, its plot or any of its characters. I do however own an overactive imagination and am borrowing Naruto's characters for my insane imagination.**

**Warnings: Non in particular with this chapter, foul language. **

**Author's Note – This is a filler. This chapter will let you into Sasuke's deep tormented mind at random points through the fic. As the story progress and things happen, the feelings of the filler's will change as well as you can't have the guy thinking the same thing for different events can you? Unless, your Heero Yuy…that guy is so dominant and controlling especially when he's pounding into Duo's tight arse. Enough of the rambling. **

* * *

**Chapter Two – Where the Dark Things Lie**

It was there, clinging to the pit of his stomach, drugging the little light in his heart. It was been growing; becoming stronger with his every laugh and smile. Now that it was so full, so black with greed and jealousy, it wouldn't allow itself to be pushed down. It was here; It was here where it would damage the most.

That fucking whore called Love.

It had once been satisfied with being known, but now it was hungry for attention. Some days it reared up in this huge swell and crawled out in his actions and tone of voice. His cute Naruto with his scarred cheeks didn't see them for what they were and thought that he had been joking with him when he hugged him to himself in a fit of excitement.

That fucking bitch called jealousy.

It raged and scalded his throat, coated his stomach with toxins, confusing his sanity; stealing his rationality. It forced him to listen, controlled his wants and desires. It was driving him mad, making him image things that only fueled the growing fire in the pit of his stomach. He found himself wanting to take Naruto completely, to show him that the silver haired bastard was nothing compared to him. That only _Sasuke_ could love him more than life itself.

That foolish fuck called Love.

It sickened his heart and mind. Made him weak so that thoughts of Naruto barraged and conquered without a fight. Made him choke with hurt at seeing Naruto with that man; had him dizzy and sick at the impossible admiration and joy with which he looked at Kakashi. Plagued him with what could be; with the things he lost before he had ever had them in his grasp. Where nothing else can get in; where he's locked in without a way out. The suffocating feeling of having only one person who matters and knowing that you're not theirs.

That mindless ass called Hate.

The silky seductions that teased and tantalized. Telling him that it was okay to want to wrap his hands lovingly around the blond's throat. Whispering sweet words of blood and violence. He could taste the fear of the teacher in his mind. The carnal wont to fulfill that thirst would ravage his mind, viciously taking away reason. In those moments, he could see it all, the blood, the gore, the dim light of Kakashi's lifeless eyes.

* * *

**Another chapter...well semi-chapter. I like it though cuz Sasuke is not in a really good place and his obsession with Naruto isn't really healthy and I didn't think it was all too clear with the first chapter.**

**Next Chapter, Hinata comes in and so does Minato and Kushina. Get a glimpse of a typical Thursday dinner. Ohhh, and Sasuke does something that hits the fan...did I use that expression right? I think I did.**

**Eat Your Sugar**

**KawaiiKupcake**


End file.
